<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Inconvenient Attachment by kokoronashii7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214786">An Inconvenient Attachment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoronashii7/pseuds/kokoronashii7'>kokoronashii7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoronashii7/pseuds/kokoronashii7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young scout, just trying to protect herself and friends, comes across what she thinks is love, but is it really?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Inconvenient Attachment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of these characters!! All credits go to the creators of AOT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting out of your long-term relationship with Bertholdt Hoover, you decided that you would take a break from dating or so you thought. Since it has been roughly about two, almost three years since then, you and the rest of the 104th cadets have gone out to Marley to protect Jaeger’s ass, once again.<br/> While helping the other cadets back into the air ship, you lock eyes with Armin, and Mikasa, you can feel the tension in the air as soon as Eren gets aboard. As the tension gradually leaves, everyone starts celebrating, while You and Connie both decide to go up to where the commander and captain are, but you begin to hesitate. “You okay?” Connie asks worrily, “yeah, I’ll be fine, just a bit air sick” you say. <br/>As you both make your way to the front of the airship, Hanji jumps out and yells “Y/N!!!!!” as she does so, Levi smacks her and says “shut it three-eyes.” while chuckling softly. You start walking behind Connie, then suddenly hear a chuckle from an unfamiliar voice. You look over and see a guy, who Levi eventually tells you is actually the beast titan. You all gather around, and try to get information from him, but he doesn't seem to be budging. <br/> While you and Connie were talking, you look over to see Zeke and Levi basically flirting, you point it out to Connie, and the both of you start laughing. Everyone turned to look at the two of you, and suddenly Connie said “Eren I know your musty ass ain’t looking in our direction, turn away peasant.” <br/>As you and him make eye contact, the silence makes the two of you burst into more uncontrollable laughter. While everyone waited for the two of you to stop being childish, you overheard Levi and Zeke talking about a possible new ally. While you didn't catch a name, you figured Connie might know, so you asked him, but before he could answer, Jean bursts through the door asking for someone named Yelena. <br/> At first you were confused, but then a sudden figure walked through the door, and suddenly you felt the world stop spinning at that given moment. </p>
<p>~~Short first chapter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>